


cavetown

by gay_whore



Category: Tommy Innit - Fandom
Genre: Cavetown, FTM, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Esteem Issues, TommyInnit - Freeform, Trans, Trans Male Character, Trans Tommy, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Transgender, Transphobia, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, binding, pride flag, tommy innit - Freeform, trans flag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_whore/pseuds/gay_whore
Summary: people are transphobic. thankfully tommy’s friends are there.ftm tommy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 570





	cavetown

**Author's Note:**

> gender identity go brr

there was a low hum of cavtown playing in tommys room. the music drifted in his ears as he hummed to the song. he lied flat on his back trying to relax to the music, only to no prevail. 

tommy's binder was far too tight, making it near impossible to take in a large amount of air. his lungs felt so, very empty. 

so he stayed on his bed, hoping the pain would go away. however he wasn't dumb and he knew the pain would stay. but tommy just couldn't seem to take the binder off. 

he felt exhausted from his day at school. the same transphobic bitches always seemed to target him. weather it be yelling out his dead name, stealing his stuff, or tripping him in the hallway, it never failed to bring down his mood. 

what was even worse was the substitute teacher he had in his math class. his math teacher was probably his most supportive teacher, always being nice to him. it was like a kind, gentle hand. 

today it felt like a knife in his back. mr. smith read out the class for attendance, he shouted out jess, his dead name. it always hurt to hear. 

of corse tommy politely corrected him, saying that his name is tommy. yet mr. smith refused to listen. 

it was as if the substitute teacher went out of his way to misgender tommy that day. 

he would ask: "jess, can you pass these out to the class." or, "hey! girl in the front, do you know the answer?"

the hatred broke tommy. after the bell rang, he was happy he could run home and finally be alone. 

so that's where he was. on his bed, tears falling down his face, struggling to grasp onto air. 

tommy knew he needed to do his homework. he also promised to stream tonight with tubbo and wilbur. that ment he would have to be on video, forcing him to wear his binder even longer. he was already over his 8 hour limit. 

tommy wanted to call tubbo and wilbur so bad to tell them that he couldn't make the stream, but that would cause more harm than good. 

his followers would be disappointed, wondering the cause of his absence. 

and then wilbur and tubbo would pry for the reason he couldn't stream. they don't know that he's trans, so explaining the horrible day at school would be impossible to explain. 

so he through on his largest black hoodie, and faced the mirror. he hated everything he saw. 

the curves near his waist weren't flat, the outline of his binder where just visible, having to taunt him, telling him he wasn't a real boy. 

he slouched over his desk with his horrible back, trying to muster up the energy to call his two friends. 

he looked up and his trans flag was staring right back at him. he hid it behind his pc so no one on stream could ever figure it out. it always scared him that someone might catch a glare of it in a reflection. 

he slumped over more, wiping away the last of the tears in his eyes, finally getting into the call. 

"hi guys!" tommy said, trying to put on a happy facade. it didn't work, wilbur immediately recognizing. 

"hey tommy, what's up big man?" wilbur chimes in, "also what are you listening to in the background?" he continues. 

"oh shit i guess i forgot to turn my music off," tommy fake laughs, "it's cavetown". tommy scolds himself for forgetting to turn off the music. he try's to calm his nerves by reminding himself that two cis men wouldn't know about cavetown. 

unfortunately, tubbos voice pipes up. "oh i heard of them! eret was talking about cavetown the other day. something about trans representation in music. i wasn't really paying attention though.” tubbos gentle smile was on his face. 

"yeah." tommy responds, having a hard time to stay in conversation after the long day. 

"hey tom, you ok?" wilbur asks in the most soothing voice tommy has heard in a while. 

tommy debates saying anything. he could try to lie, but he could only hold up for so long. 

"sorry guys it's just been a bad day." he tells the truth, but he still didn't tell them why, trying to keep his secret safe. 

tommy takes in a large breath, trying to calm his nerves. "holy shit," tommy yells, the pain from breathing hitting his binder. he knows he screwed up. 

"sorry i have to go" he says, leaving the call. wilbur try's to stop him, but he turns off his pc and phone. 

it takes him about twenty minutes to work up the courage to take off his binder, and another twenty to decide to go to bed without doing his homework. nothing mattered anyways. 

****

the next afternoon was filled with dread. he booted up his computer and opened his phone. he had ten missed calls from tubbo and another 25 from wilbur. he had over a hundred text messages from them both combined. 

he read them. it was filled with apology’s, asking if they did anything wrong. they begged for him to come back. if he was ok. they said that they could talk, and no matter what happened they wouldn’t judge. 

sighing, tommy clicked on the call back option for wilbur. what tommy didn’t notice though, was he clicked on a facetime. before he could realize anything, wilbur picked up. 

on tommy’s screen showed the top of his head, the wall, and his trans flag. as soon as tommy realized this he turned off his camera praying that wilbur didn’t see. 

tommy makes the move to speak first. “hey wilbur. i’m sorry about yesterday.” tommy fights to hold back his tears. 

“can you tell me what happened? i promise i won’t tell anyone.” wilbur asks. his voice sounding so nice. 

it’s silent for a few minutes. tommy debating what to say. wilbur says nothing either, but stays on the line. 

“i’ll tell you wilbur, but you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone else. not even tubbo. please.” tommy’s voice brakes at the end. 

“of corse, tommy.” wilburs voice is slightly above a whisper. 

“i’m trans.” tommy forces himself to say.

it’s silent for a while. tommy waits for wilbur to say something. anything. tommy’s thoughts race through his head. debating if wilbur now hates him. 

“oh sorry for not responding. i was waiting for you to say something bad.” wilbur slightly chuckles. “would you want to tell me what happened yesterday that made you so upset?”

tommy lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“just a lot of people where being transphobic to me at school. i guess i just had a lot of gender dysphoria. i’m sorry about yesterday. i know you guys where excited to stream.” tommy’s now crying softly, tears lightly flowing down his cheeks. 

“oh toms. i wish i could just hug you. i need you to know that neither tubbo nor i are mad at you. i love you so much dude.” tommy smiles at wilburs kind words. 

“thanks man. it really means a lot. also, umm, are you busy this weekend? i know you and tubbo wanted to see me, but i’ve always been too scared, because, well you know. but would you like to come over to my house one day?” tommy asks hesitantly. 

“sure tommy i would love that.”

****

tommy ended up telling tubbo that he was trans that night as well. 

but now it’s saturday and tommy was pacing around his room. he was waiting for wilbur and tubbo to arrive. it would be any minute now. 

tommy debated if he should take down his pride flag, but he decided to keep it up. 

shaking him out of thought, he heard his doorbell ring. he ran downstairs. 

as he opened the door, tubbo immediately engulfed him in a hug. tommy hugged back. the hug seemed to last for hours. 

latter, as they ran up to tommy’s room, wilbur was the first to step in, with tubbo and tommy following. 

wilbur smiled at the sight of his trans flag, and went over to sit on his bed. the boys chattered in conversation, as the low hum of cavetown filled the room. 


End file.
